Winter with the Necrodopolus Family
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: A collection of winter shorts/one-shots mostly based on the Necrodopolus Family.
1. Snow Day

**A/N: Okay so the screw sleep circle and I (krut09, CallMeLy, geekgirl628, keep-swinging, and lovethatfandom) are blessing you all with the merry gift of a week of Christmas fics! Here's day 1: snow day!**

* * *

Both Zed and Addison worked jobs where they were needed in the summer and worked less hours during the school year. And those hours were mostly preparing for the next summer, which meant they got to take the entire week of Christmas off. That and Addison owned the business so she made all the decisions anyway.

She liked taking the week of Christmas off because she'd get to spend it with her incredibly handsome husband and her adorable kids. "The kids are still asleep," Zed whispered to her, kissing her cheek. "What ever shall we do with this free time?"

Addison bit her lip to keep from smiling or laughing. "I have no idea. I guess we could go back to sleep."

"That's one option," Zed said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her over until they were face to face. "Or?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Addison feigned innocence. "Or what?"

Zed chuckled lightly. "Or this," he whispered. He tilted his head forward and kissed her. Addison sighed and reached her hand up, tangling her fingers in his bedhead.

The door burst open and they jumped back as their two kids ran in and jumped onto the bed. Zed gave Addison a look before grunting when his four year-old daughter jumped on his chest.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! It snowed! It's _snowing_!" Zenia shouted excitedly. Her toddler brother was bouncing on the bed and babbling about the snow.

Zed held his daughter by her side, stilling her then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. _6:51am_. "Why are you up so early?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's snowed Daddy! We have to go play in it right now!" Zenia exclaimed. She tried to wiggle out of her father's hands and Zed chuckled some more.

The sun was barely up but their kids were more than awake and ready to go play. Zed sat up with a groan and Zenia cheered, her brother mirroring her reaction. "What does Mommy say to playing in the snow?" Zed asked, stroking his chin.

Zenia gasped with realization and turned to her mother. Addison gave her husband and look before saying, "We'll go outside." Zenia cheered again and her brother clapped happily. "But not in your pajamas! And you need to eat breakfast too."

Zenia sighed dramatically but didn't protest. Zed climbed out of bed, picking his daughter up and spinning her around. "DaDa!" Zed looked to see his son, Zander, standing and bouncing on the bed, reaching out to him. He had turned two the previous month and had taken to babbling and mirroring words and actions he saw other people do (and calling out to his parents).

"I got you Buddy," Zed said. He switch Zenia to one arm and scooped up Zander with the other, taking a second to spin the both of them around. They both laughed uncontrollably. Zed caught sight of his wife watching them with adoration and set his kids down on the bed. "Give Mommy a big kiss then we can go get dressed."

Addison grinned and sat up as her children crawled across the bed. She wrapped her arms around them and held them as they pressed big, wet kisses to her cheek. Zed made his way around the bed and scooped them up. "Okay let's go get changed!"

Zed has them first brush their teeth, then sent Zenia to change in her room while he changed Zander's diaper and got him into actual clothes instead of his pajamas. He then made sure Zenia was dressed appropriately for the weather before taking both kids downstairs. Addison was already showered and dressed and starting breakfast when he got them there.

Zed went back up to get showered and changed. When he got back down Zenia and Zander were in the living room watching the light dusting of snow through the sliding door.

Addison came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "It's like they've never seen snow before," she said.

"To be fair, Zander is barely two," Zed said. "He looks at everything like that."

Addison giggled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I love our kids. They're so cute."

"They are, but it's because they have such a beautiful Momma," he said.

"Aw, you're sweet," she said. She pulled back and stepped around him, moving to her kids. He followed her and they picked up their kids, heading back into the kitchen.

As soon as they finished breakfast, the two kids ran off to the coat closet where their snow clothes waited. After a few minutes, they were both bundled up and waiting impatiently for their parents to get ready.

"It's hot in here!" Zenia whined.

"That's because you're all bundled up," Addison said pointedly. "How about you go outside with Zander? We'll watch you from here."

Zenia looked uncertain for a few seconds. "You still coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," she assured her. "As soon as we're ready, we'll come out too."

Zenia perked up and nodded in agreement. "Okay!" She turned and took her brother's gloved hand in her own. "C'mon Zandy!"

Zander agreed easily and followed his sister out the front door. The two of them stayed in the front yard, easily in view of the window and their neighbors, especially their aunt and uncle across the street (who were probably still asleep).

Zed and Addison went about layering up. Addison moved quicker than him, to the point where she was finished while he was still pulling on his gloves.

"You're so cute all bundled up," she said as she pulled his hat from the closet. She pulled it on his head, using it as leverage to pull his lips down to hers. Zed held her close, still separated by the layers of clothes. After another minute, Addison pulled back with a slight giggle.

"We'd better get out there before they come looking for us." Addison said. "And you have to shovel the driveway."

"Oh joy."

Addison laughed and made her way to the door with her husband on her heels. "Maybe I'll come and help you." She opened the door and gave him a grin over her shoulder. "If I can get away."

Their kids paused snow angel making and looked up at them as they made their way over, cheering enthusiastically. They all played in the snow for a while, making snow angels and tossing the white powder up in the air to watch it rain down on them.

Zed took a break to shovel the driveway. Not long after he left he notice Zander 'helping' by moving the snow in the driveway with his hands to the yard. It was quite possibly the cutest thing Zed had seen.

He made his way over to his son and crouched down to his level. "What're you doing, Buddy?"

Zander babbled a response that sounded something along the lines of 'I help Dada!"

Zed grinned and scooped him up. "Thank you but you should go play with Mommy and Zenia."

Zander put his snow covered gloves on Zed's cheeks. Zed chuckled and kissed his nose. "Okay, you can help me. I think we might have some tiny shovels around here somewhere."

Zander squirmed in his father's arms. He laughed and balled excitedly, his eyes on something behind Zed. Zed turned and saw Eliza making her way to them. Zed set his son down and watched him run to his aunt. Elisa picked him up happily and Zed made his way over to her.

"G'morning," he greeted.

"It's way too early to be playing in the snow, right Alexander?" Eliza asked, tickling the small boy on his stomach.

Zander giggled and went on about the snow. "It's cute you think I got up willingly," Zed said. "They wanted to play in the snow."

"Snow!" Zander exclaimed. He squirmed in Eliza's arms and she set him down. He then went back to throwing the snow up in the air.

Eliza smiled at him, then said, "Have I ever told you how cute your kids are?"

"You have."

Eliza laughed. She glanced down to see Zander pulled on her pants, back in the direction of his mother and sister. "Go have fun. I've got a driveway to shovel." Zed told her.


	2. Baby? It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Baby, its cold outside. No seriously it's freezing down here. It was pretty warm yesterday but whatever I guess. Here's 'baby it's cold outside', again with tiny babies whom were well received yesterday.**

* * *

Zoey, ever the godmother, had taken their daughter Zenia to the winter carnival in Seabrook. Sure, Zenia has gone with her parents earlier that week but she was an excitable two year-old and it never hurt to have some peace and quiet. On top of Zenia being out of the house, the amount of snow had gotten Addison to call a 'snow day' which meant both her and Zed could stay in all day.

So the first thing they did was sleep. It was amazing. They didn't have to worry about their daughter and it was the first time they'd been truly, completely alone in months. All of that would change soon too, once Baby #2 was born in the coming days/week. It could have been that day, considering Addison had been complaining of contractions that morning. Either way, they were set on cuddling in bed, enjoying the warmth of the blanket and each other and the heater.

"Shit," Addison hissed, pulling her husband from his sleep.

"Mm, what?" Zed asked tiredly.

Addison turned her head and frowned. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

Zed let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Sure? It's not a good sign to hear your very pregnant wife curse. Especially since we had just gone a whole month without the swear jar."

"Har har," Addison deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and said, "It was just a shock. I hate them so much."

"Welcome to my life," Zed said with a kiss to her neck. "Except mine are much more persistent."

Addison whined and turned to lay on her back. She rubbed her swollen stomach and said with a frown, "Hey Alexander if be great if you made an appearance anytime soon."

"Yeah Alexander," Zed agreed. He reached over and covered her hand with his own. Coincidentally, it was the same hand with their wedding bands and their Z-bands (Zed's real and Addison's temporary). "Then we won't have to drive to Seabrook for Thanksgiving."

Addison let out a laughed. "It's not a _horrible_ drive."

"Everything is horrible when you're almost nine months pregnant on the tips of your toes just waiting for the fucking baby to get here."

"That's a quarter, good sir."

Zed rolled his eyes playfully. "Remind me later. But my point still stands."

Addison nodded. "I don't wanna leave the house right now though," she said. "I'm so comfy and it's so cold outside."

Zed grinned and nuzzled his smile into the crook of her neck. " _I really can't stay_ ," he sang, his voice muffled by her skin.

Addison smiled. " _But baby it's cold outside_."

" _I've got to go away_."

" _Baby it's cold outside._ "

" _This evening_ —"

Addison made a strange noise and Zed frowned at her. "Oh, I think today might actually be the day," she said.

Zed raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"Um, do you want to feel between my legs? They're wet as fuck."

Zed chewer his lip. "That's a quarter, Baby."

Addison slapped his arm. "This is serious! My water broke!"

Zed sat up and stretched up. "Okay okay. It's cold outside but I _guess_ we can go to the hospital."

"You think you're so funny, don't you Mr. Necrodopolus?"

Zed leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course, Mrs. Necrodopolus. Now let's go have a baby."

* * *

"It's way too cold," Bucky complained.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be here, Bucky," she reminded him. She smiled cheekily and said, "Bonzo can just be godfather again."

Bucky shook his head. "No way, I worked too hard with that last kid to prove I could be a good godfather to Alexander."

Eliza rolled her eyes again. November had been hit with a horrible cold front and _of course_ her godson had decided he was going to be born on the coldest day of the year (so far). He had better be cute.

Zoey arrived not too long later with a sleeping Zenia in her car seat. Zoey looked frazzled and like she had run from the parking lot to the waiting room, which she probably had. "Did I miss it?"

"No, we've been here _forever_ ," Bucky complained.

"Forty minutes," Eliza stated. "It's been forty minutes."

"Yeah but her contractions were barely five minutes apart," Bucky said. "She should've been pushing by the time we got here but we've been here forever!"

As if on cue, Bucky's aunt Missy came into the waiting room. She smiled breathlessly, already removing her gloves. "Everything's looking good and Zed and Addison want to see…" She paused and pretended to search the room before pointing at both Bucky and Eliza (the chosen godparents). "Come on."

Eliza fought back her excitement and followed Missy to Addison's room. The grandmother put a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet, then opened the door. Both Zed and Addison were squished on the bed with the tiny sleeping newborn in his mother's arm. Addison's gown was open and the baby was against her bare skin and Zed was shirtless, probably because he had been holding the newborn at some point.

"I'll go keep Zoey company," Missy whispered. "You know where to find me." With that, she left the room again.

"How long has it been since he was born?" Bucky whispered.

Zed and Addison looked up at them. Zed glanced at his watch while Addison went back to staring at her newborn. "Eight minutes," Zed whispered. "He's out like a light, isn't it amazing?"

"Zenia was so restless when she was born," Addison said quietly. She looked up at them and asked, "Did Zoey make it? Is Zenia okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky nodded. "Zenia is asleep."

"Bree and Bonzo send their love," Eliza added. "They said they'll stop by your house when they get back in town."

Addison nodded along. "Okay. Yeah."

"You don't have to stand so far, you know," Zed whispered. He slid off the bed and pulled his long sleeve back on.

"Aw," Addison teased. "Take it off again."

"You're very lively for someone who just gave birth," Zed pointed out.

Addison ignored him. She looked up at her cousin and close friend. "Do you guys wanna hold him?" she asked.

"Depends, do I have to take off my shirt too?" Eliza joked.

Addison laughed quietly. Zed made his way around the bed to them. "Here, I got it Addy. Take a break, you've done awesome today."

Addison smiled and let him take the newborn from her arms. Then she relaxed back against the bed and let out a breath. Zed turned to his friends and asked, "Who wants to hold him first?"

"Me," Eliza stated, while Bucky said, "She can go first."

Eliza didn't need much help in holding him (she'd gone through the overparenting with their first kid and Bree's kid). Still she let Zed adjust her arms and guide her through it, knowing it put both him and his wife at ease.

Alexander was really really cute. His skin was still incredibly pale and a little veiny but his humans genes would soon kick in and he'd be fine in the end. He was a tiny ball of wrinkles that squirmed in her arms. Eliza smiled softly at him.

"Every time I hold one of these things it makes me want a kid of my own," she said in a soft voice to no one in particular. Then she said to her godson, "Hey there. You made me leave my house when it was freezing outside. Hear that, baby? It's cold outside. But you're so cute and precious I'll let it slide."


	3. Hold Me Mommy

**A/N:** **Totally did not post the wrong chapter…or something like that. Today is cuddle/blanket, duh.**

 **So this is the second part of chapter 1 (snow day) and it gets a tiny bit angsty so please don't be upset. Tomorrow's will be cute, I promise!**

* * *

The snow day ended close to eleven in the morning, when Zander started complaining of the cold. Once they were inside, they shed their snow clothes and Zed and Addison split up to get them in a warm bath and even warmer clothes. By the time Addison had gotten her son dressed, he was fighting off sleep. She brought him down the stairs and laid him in his sleeping corner (an arrangement of pillows and blankets and stuffed animals, included Zander the Dog which was a gift from his aunt).

When she turned around Zed was carrying Zenia down the stairs. She was explaining some far fetched concept (probably about the snow). Zed caught Addison's eye, watching as she gestured to their sleeping son.

"Okay Zenia, you gotta quiet down because Zander is sleeping," Zed whispered. "Inside voices, okay?"

Zenia nodded. "Inside voices," she repeated in a loud whisper.

Zed nodded and set her down. "Here, I'll put on Disney Jr. but you have to stay in here, okay?"

Zenia nodded and climbed up onto the couch. Addison made her way into the kitchen and a few minutes later Zed joined her.

"Hey," he said.

Addison smiled and turned to face him, kissing his cheek. "Hey. I'm so tired."

Zed chuckled and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her down into his lap as he sat down. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a kiss to the top of her spine, sending chills down her back. "I love you," Zed reminded her. "I don't think I say it enough."

"Mm, I love you too," Addison murmured. "What do you want for lunch?"

"It's barely noon."

"Zander will wake up starving," Addison told him. "He takes after his father, ya'know."

Zed grinned. "I dunno. Something warm, definitely. And not soup, I'm so sick of soup."

"Zander's two he can't eat the same things you can. And unless you plan on making multiple meals we're all eating the same thing."

Zed chuckled and Addison stood up, moving to the refrigerator. "Chicken nuggets?"

"Only if they're shaped like dinosaurs."

Addison giggled and opened the freezer. She pulled out a bag of frozen chicken nuggets and nodded. "Yup, dinosaurs. And we have tater tots too. I don't know about you but I'm in a tater mood."

"I'll have whatever you're having," Zed said with a shrug.

Addison put the food back in the freezer. "It's twelve now, so I could start cooking a little after one and be done around two. Zander should be up by then."

Zed nodded and stood up. "Sounds like a plan. Whatever shall we do in the meantime?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "I have a sneaky suspicion you want another baby, which is a hard no."

"No I don't!" Zed protested. "Is it so wrong to want to love my wife every chance I get."

Addison nodded. "Yes it is. Now you can either clean the bathrooms or do the laundry, but I want to do laundry so go clean the bathrooms."

"This is so not better than—"

Addison interrupted him quickly, "Four year-old daughter in the other room!"

* * *

Addison had finished setting the clothes to wash when she heard the crying and screaming from upstairs. She didn't even think to distinguish the voice—if it was Zenia then something was wrong and Zander would also start crying and if it were Zander then he'd just woken up screaming and crying and both of those were _not_ good.

She was in the living room a few seconds before Zed, already analyzing the damage. Zenia was kneeling by Zander's corner, trying her best to console him while he cried and fidgeted about. Addison bent down and picked him up and he immediately embraced her.

"It's okay baby, Mommy's here," Addison said soothingly. She looked at Zed and said, "Diaper, temperature, then food."

"Right."

Addison went into the downstairs bathroom, kicking the door closed with her foot.

Zed crouched down to talk to Zenia. "Hey what happened?"

"He just started screaming and crying! I _tried_ to get him a'sleep but he kept cryin' then you and Mommy came—"

"Hey, it's okay, you tried and that's what matters," Zed said. "Go back to tv okay?"

Zenia nodded, then glanced at the ground nervously. "Don't worry, everything is fine," Zed assured her. She lifted her up and sat her on the couch.

"Okay Daddy," she said. She waited for him to walk into the bathroom before crawling off the couch, running to the stairs. She did what she had seen her parents do hundreds of times to unlock the baby gate then relock it.

When Zed has entered the bathroom he found his wife still rocking the slowly quieting toddler. "Diaper?"

"Clean," Addison said. "His temp is normal and there's nothing on the band. Hopefully he's just hungry."

Zed nodded in agreement. A thought flashed across his mind and came tumbling from his lips before he could think it over. "What if it's sleep terrors?"

Addison's look of fear matched Zed's. They both knew their son was old enough to let them know when he was hungry and especially when he wanted something. He only really cried when he didn't get something or had hurt himself, or had seen something scary. And this wasn't the first time he'd woken up crying and screaming.

"Or maybe he's just hungry," Zed said. "I'll go grab a pudding cup or something."

"No, you're right," Addison said. "He's quieting down. He-he probably just had a nightmare."

"Addy," Zed said. "I think it might be his Zombie."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "His Zombie is, um, developing." Zed explained. "Zoey starting having nightmares when she was around one and the doctor said it was just her Zombie manifesting into its own consciousness."

"But this didn't happen to Zenia," Addison argued. "And Zander is two! That's a whole year after Zoey!"

"Yeah but Zenia is way more human that Zander and Zoey is way more Zombie," Zed said a little hopelessly. He stepped toward Addison and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, embracing both her and Zander. "But we know Zander is way more Zombie than human."

Addison nodded regretfully. She sniffed and pulled away from Zed. Zander had stopped crying by then but when Addison looked at his face his cheeks had tear stains on them.

"I hate this so much," she said quietly. She looked at her husband and asked, "Can we move his crib back in to our room? In case it happens again? I want to be closer to him at night."

"Yeah, we can do that," Zed nodded.

Addison let out a soft breath. She turned her attention to Zander, frowning when she saw he was pulling on his tiny Z-Band. "Don't do that," she warned him, moving his band away. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his hair. "I love you, baby boy."

"Come on, let's go back outside," Zed said.

They stepped out of the bathroom and made their way back into the living room, where they found Eliza and Zenia turning their living room into a mess of pillows and blankets.

"What're you doing?" Zed asked, both his daughter and his best friend.

"Zander was sad and I wanna make him happy again!" Zenia explained.

"I was talking to her through her window," Eliza added.

Addison couldn't help but smile softly. "That's really sweet," Addison said. She wiped her son's cheeks then set him on the ground, watching him run to his sister and godmother.

Zed and Addison crawled onto the pile and moved to the center. Zed lifted up Zenia and said, "I leave you alone for five minutes." He tickled her stomach and she giggled in response.

Addison scooter into his side and rested her cheek on his arm. Zander had taken to playing with Eliza, a lot happier and cheerier than before. They stayed on the floor watching Disney Jr.'s Christmas specials until Addison had to get up to make lunch.

* * *

After lunch and another hour of playing, both kids had fallen asleep in the living room. Eliza and Zed had joined Addison in the basement to finish the laundry with a baby monitor.

They had been folding quietly until Zed said, "E, I have a bad feeling that Zander's Zombie is developing."

When Eliza froze, Addison knew it was a bad situation. "He had a nightmare or something?"

"It's the third time this week," Addison said sadly. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Eliza nodded, not even beating around the bush. "It's horrifying. It's…it's like that footage of Zombies from the outbreak, but in a dream. It's so freaky. I'm an adult and I _hate_ getting those nightmares."

Zed looked at his wife's crushed face and watery eyes. "Eliza!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna lie to her," she said. "Those nightmares are horrible. I'm surprised she doesn't already know, since you have horrible ones."

"Zed?"

Zed shrugged. "I'm used to them now. I got them all the time in high school, especially when I was messing with my Z-Band. The real concern is what we're gonna do with Zander."

"He's two, it's not like you can explain to him what's going on," Eliza stated.

She looked like she had been hit with an idea which Zed immediately shut down. "No, don't even say it."

"Say what?" Addison asked.

"In Zombietown, when babies and toddlers would get nightmares like that parents could take them to containment," Eliza said quickly.

"I'm not doing it!" Zed interrupted. "So…so don't even finish that thought."

Addison looked at Eliza, raising an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "One parent would go in and they'd go offline. The baby would cry but they'd see it's just their parent and the other parent isn't scared and they'd know not to be too scared of Zombies because they're loving, caring parent is a Zombie and the other loving, caring parent isn't scared of Zombies."

Now she understood. Zed was the only Zombie but he didn't want to go offline, especially with the risk of terrifying his son. But Addison didn't want her son to have night terrors, to heat him wake up screaming and crying. It was a huge problem.

"I'm not talking about this," Zed stated. "I won't—I can't go offline. I…" He sighed sadly, looking between the two women with tearful eyes. "I don't want him to be afraid of me."

* * *

 **a/n: Maybe someday I'll come back and continue this (I definitely will). In the meantime enjoy this! Until tomorrow, when I really get the days right!**


	4. Mistletoe

**A/N:** **I totally did not post the wrong chapter yesterday. Okay I did. I mixed up the days I'm sorry but hey, at least today is Mistletoe!**

 **There are two entries for mistletoe because I couldn't help myself! We have the zombabies again in this one. The other is a separate one shot with an amazing surprise with it. Check them both out!**

* * *

Before anything else, Addison was a girl. She could talk about periods or bring a female athlete, she could usually tell when something was wrong with other girls, and she could definitely tell when someone had a crush. _Especially_ when that someone was her thirteen year-old daughter, who both her and Zed has decided was too young to date still.

When Zenia asked to have a 'friend' over to study for midterms, Addison could see right through it. It was just any friend, it was Joshua Kelly. His older sister was in Addison's program and she'd met the whole family when they moved into town a few months before. Even though neither Zenia or Joshua cheered or danced or did any of that, they both hung around the entire summer.

Zenia wanted to study with him because she liked him. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out.

"The question is if we'll let it happen."

"Absolutely not," Zed stated. "No boys."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Zenia is thirteen. Thirteen! Do you know what I was doing at thirteen?"

"Being badly parented."

Addison narrowed her eyes at him. She pinched his arm warningly. "Watch it, mister."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Eighth grade was kinda awesome," Addison said. "I told you in seventh grade I was in two different relationships. _Seventh_ grade. And then when I was fourteen, which might I remind you is not very long after I was thirteen, I met a certain Zombie."

"But you were fourteen! She's thirteen!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "They're gonna be studying," she reassured him. "We'll both be here, and Zander will be here too. Nothing will happen. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Zed frowned, then reluctantly nodded. "Okay, okay."

"Good." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Like everyday, Addison got home and found her husband and two kids there. Zed always picked them up from school (he wasn't owner/director so he didn't have to be there all day). Zed was making dinner and Zander was keeping him company in the kitchen, talking his ear off about his day. Zenia was in the living room, sitting on the couch and 'reading' her textbook.

"Hi Mom," she greeted when Addison got to her.

"Hey, How was school?"

Zenia shrugged. "Fine."

Addison could tell something was off, especially since she didn't want to make eye contact with her. Addison sat down beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Zenia sighed, then whispered, "Dad is being all weird because Josh is coming over."

"To be fair your dad is always weird," Addison said.

Zenia cracked a smile. She closed her notebook in her textbook and moved it to the side. "Mom, he's really cute," she admitted. "And I just know Dad will be all weird or scare him off."

"I can take care of your dad," Addison assured her. "I've been doing it for…many years."

Zenia chuckled slightly. "I know you're old, you don't have to hide it," she teased.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Zenia nodded quickly.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Addison assured her husband she would take care of it. When she got there, Zenia was already opening the door. Addison already knew Mrs. Kelly and she vaguely knew Joshua. She smiled at the both of them. "Hi Ashley, how are you?"

Mrs. Kelly (Ashley) smiled. "I'm doing great. Just here to drop off Joshua."

Joshua smiled up at Addison. "Hello Mrs. Necrodopolus, hi Zenia."

Addison grinned and stepped to the side. "Come on in. Will you be staying, Ashley?"

Joshua came inside and Zenia went about helping him out of his snow clothes. "No," Ashley said. "When is a good time to pick him up?"

Addison shrugged. "Eight? Eight thirty? Her brother goes to bed around nine and we kinda shut things down then anyway."

"Josh? How does eight thirty sound?"

"Sounds good Mom," Joshua said, not really paying attention.

"Okay, I'll see you them."

"Bye!" Addison waved then closed the door.

She turned her attention to the two teens. "Okay, dinner is six thirty so you guys can study in the living room until then." she said. "Alexander and Zed are in the kitchen which means you should stay away from there unless you don't wanna study."

"Thanks Mom," Zenia said.

Addison smiled and walked behind them as they moved to the living room. She glanced at the kitchen, seeing Zed watching them. She made a circular motion with her finger, urging him to turn back around. Zed held his hands up a defense and turned.

Addison returned her attention to the teens who were unpacking their books. "Okay, I will be in the kitchen just shout if you need something."

When Addison got into the kitchen, Zed turned to her quickly. "What're you doing!" he whispered harshly. "There's a boy in there with our thirteen year old daughter!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "They're _studying_ ," Addison assured him quietly. "We used to study!"

"We didn't study," Zed argued. "We…" He glanced at his son and Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "We did other things."

Zander looked up at him curiously. "What'd you do Daddy? Did it help you when you had your test?"

"No it didn't," Addison said pointedly. "Why else would be work for me."

Zander laughed at his father's misfortune. Zed just groaned in response. "I'm gonna go out there and—"

"No," Addison cut him off. "Why don't you take your son out to play in the snow?" She looked at Zander with a grin, watching his face light up.

"Zander is too—"

"I'll go put on my coat!" Zander exclaimed.

Zander shot up from his seat and ran to the coat closet. Zed sighed and frowned at his wife. "I don't want to leave Zenia here with him."

"I'll be here," Addison stated. "I'm a responsible parent! I can take care of my daughter, you know. Now go relax. Teach him to play football or something."

Zed bit his lip to keep from grinning. "Alright I guess."

"I'll watch your food too," Addison added. "Now go."

* * *

Zed and Zander stayed outside for a few hours until the sun started to set. Zander wasn't very good at football but it didn't matter because he was having fun with his dad, who had sent him on a mission once they got inside. Zed wasn't allowed to go bother the boy but Addison hadn't said anything about Zander.

"Hello."

Both teens looked up at the eleven year-old. Zenia frowned at him but Joshua smiled. "I'm Alexander," Zander greeted. "Zenia's brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Joshua said.

"I remember you this summer when I went to my parents' work," Zander said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Joshua shrugged.

"You do know that we're a family of Zombies, right?" Zander asked. Zenia groaned and rolled her eyes. "I know it's not obvious because Zenia's blonde and tan and doesn't look a Zombie. And Mommy is human too. But Zenia has a Z-Band too."

"Zander, go away," Zenia warmed through gritted teeth.

"I know," Joshua said. "Zombies are fine. They're just like humans, ya know?"

Zander nodded along. "Okay. Another question."

"Oh my god," Zenia groaned.

"What're your grades like?"

"He gets As, now go away."

Addison walked into the living room and offer the teens a smile. She then turned her attention to her son. "Go finish your homework or go take a shower."

Zander went back into the kitchen and Addison offered apologetically. "Sorry, you can go back to studying."

"It wasn't a bother," Joshua said with a smile. "By the way, I love your decorations. I see the menorah and the tree and it's just so cool that you guys do both."

"Thank you," Addison said. "I would go into detail but midterms are important so I'll just head back into the kitchen."

* * *

At eight thirty exactly, Joshua got a text from his saying she was outside to pick him up. Zed and Addison watched from the stairs as Zenia walked him to the door.

"Thanks for all the help," Joshua said. "I feel a lot better about this now."

"It was nothing, you helped me too." Zenia said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay." Joshua stood for a second and smile. He glanced up and said, "Oh, mistletoe."

Zenia nodded. "My parents are so cheesy. They put it up for an excuse to kiss each other when they leave in the morning."

"Your parents are kinda cool." Joshua said. "I gotta go now." He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

He opened the door and stepped out, sending a quick wave before rushing to his ride.

Addison was grinning from ear to ear. She looked at her husband and saw his fist clenched. Then, he mocked the action of pulling off his Z-Band.

She didn't have time to worry about him because Zenia squealed and bounded to her mother. Addison stood up and high fived her. "You go girl!" she exclaimed.


	5. Gift Exchange

**A/N: Day 5: Gift Exchange!**

* * *

December eleventh was their wedding day. After it, they planned to spend the following two and a half weeks on their honeymoon, at a small and quiet resort in the Caribbean. They'd go back to Seabrook on New Years Eve Eve.

Zed and Addison planned it so they could spend their first Christmas as a married couple with just each other. Without having to fly and see Addison's entire family, or have to deal with the world or other people. Plus, they could take two and a half weeks off in December without many consequences or conflicts.

The resort was beachfront and private. It was like small homes with giant openings for each person, where they could feel the ocean breeze wherever they went and didn't have to interact with anyone unless they went to the main property. And the best part was that, like the wedding, it was all paid for by their parents.

Addison had gone and brought Christmas decorations with her and made their property look more festive. At night they'd watch the twinkling fairy lights and look at the Christmas tree they had decorated. And during the day, they would lay in a hammock together.

"I'm really glad we decided to do this," Zed told her. "I mean, I love you and everything but your family is a lot to handle."

"They're your family too," Addison said with a smile. "Smile and wave, that's my motto."

Zed let out a soft laugh. "Do you wanna go inside and open Christmas presents?"

Without moving or looking down at her, he could understand the confusion in her voice. "What presents? Isn't everything in Seabrook?"

Zed grinned. "You snuck your Christmas decorations and I snuck Christmas presents," he told her. "I had them shipped here a few weeks ago. The staff should be bringing them up soon."

Addison turned and looked up at him. Her eyes scanned his face to see if he was joking or lying or anything. When she realized he wasn't her face broke out into a grin. "See _this_ is why I married you."

"And here I was thinking it was because you loved me."

Addison giggled and lifted her chin, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Come on, we have presents to open!"

When they went back inside, the tree was surrounded by presents like expected. Zed fulfilled his obligation of recording Addison opening her presents. It was the only way he could get her parents to agree to let them go on their honeymoon during Christmas.

"This is all so amazing," Addison gushed. "So what'd you get me?"

Zed made a face. "We got married a few weeks ago. You have the gift of my life already."

Addison pouted. She moved onto the couch and pulled his arm. "Babe, I want a real Christmas gift," she said. "Love you and everything, but you should know by now."

Zed chuckled. "Yeah I know, I did get you something."

Addison grinned. "What is it?"

Zed smiled and reached behind the couch. He pulled up a large box and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Necrodopolus," he said, kissing her cheek. "This was the most difficult to hide from you. Especially since I had to buy it before the wedding without you knowing and all that."

Addison's grin softened to a smile and she leaned forward, kissing him softly. Zed cradled her jaw with one hand and tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her closer.

She pulled back before it could go any further, resting her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered. "I got you something too."

"Did you?"

Addison nodded and leaned back. She stood up and moved to her drawers, pulling out a flat rectangular wrapped gift. She handed it to Zed and sat down beside him.

"Same time?"

Zed nodded. They counted down then tore through the wrapping paper, both gasping once they saw what was inside. Addison had gotten a box filled with her favorite candies and a few sets of silk pajamas she had been looking at the last time they had gone to the mall. And Zed had gotten her vows to him, written in her own handwriting, framed.

"This is amazing!" Addison exclaimed. "Zed!"

"Woah, Addy," he said in wonder. "This…this is beyond amazing. It's spectacular. I love this."

"This is so awesome," Addison said. "Pajamas! Candy! This, _This_ is why I love you!"

"Addy," Zed said softly. "This is the most beautiful thing ever. I love this so much."

Addison looked at him and saw his eyes shining with tears. "I want to put this up in our living room. Or somewhere I can see it always. This is so amazing. It's so sweet and I got you pajamas."

Addison smirked and stood up. "Hey you also got this gift for yourself. I'll go put this on and we can truly get our honeymoon on."

Zed chuckled slightly. "In that case I should also grab Eliza's gift."

Addison giggled and made her way to the bathroom to change. Zed put the framed photo on the couch, grabbed the box from Eliza, and followed her. He glanced at the note once more ' _Happy honeymoon and happy Christmas! A little gift because you're both a little young to start popping out babies! Have fun (but not too much fun)!',_ laughing to himself.


	6. Surprise Vistors

**A/N:** **So this technically isn't a part of the Christmas prompt thing, but why not have more Christmas!**

 **Day 6: Surprise Vistors**

* * *

Alexander's first Christmas was more about making it special for Zenia but no one seemed to mind.

They both knew that Alexander would be barely a month old when Christmas rolled around. It didn't mean they didn't have to go all out. Zenia's first Christmas was when she was eight months—much older than Alexander was and much more developed. They had been doing Christmas more and more full out since Zenia was born. And now she was two (nearly three), and understood a lot more than in years before.

The only downside was that Alexander was barely only a few weeks old when December rolled around, and Addison and Zed had completely forgotten about Christmas. Especially since Christmas was Addison's thing and Zed did it to make her happy. If Addison forgot—which was predestined considering she had just had a baby and transitioning from one kid to two is a hellstorm— _Zed_ would forget.

They made it to December 18 without decorating or even really thinking of Christmas. And _technically_ Zed was supposed to be back at work, but his wife was the owner and manager and they didn't even need to operate during winter. So he had been given until mid January of paternity break (Addison wouldn't go back there physically as early as May, but could stay on leave until the following October if she wanted).

When there was a knocking at their door that morning, Zed was surprised to see his in-laws coming in, dressed for the weather and surrounded by half a dozen boxes.

"Oh, hey!" Zed greeted. "What brings you guys here?"

"It it so wrong for a grandma and grandpa to visit?" Missy asked.

Zed shook his head. "No, just surprised," he said. "You usually call before you show up. Seabrook is so far."

"Help us with these boxes, son," Dale said.

The three of them moved the boxes into the foyer. After, Addison's parents shed their winter clothing and followed Zed into the living room. Addison was leaning back against the couch with Alexander in her arms, looking like he had just fallen asleep.

She waved at her parents, who smiled at her. "Where's the other one?" Missy asked.

Addison leaned forward and picked up the baby monitor, listening closely. "Still napping," she whispered. "I'm going to go put Alexander in his crib."

Addison carefully stood up and carried the baby up the stairs. She came back not two minutes later with another baby monitor.

"What's in the boxes?" Addison asked.

"Christmas decorations," Missy said enthusiastically. "We were decorating and Dale's getting too old to put up _all_ our lawn decorations. But…are you guys celebrating this year."

"It's not Christmas time…is it?"

"Sweetie, Christmas is in a week," Missy said.

" _Fuck_."

Zed wrapped an around her shoulder. "That's a quarter," he muttered.

Addison scowled at him. "Zed! There's a week until Christmas and we have _nothing_!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Eliza walked in. "Guess what your favorite neighbors brought you!"

The four adults in the house turned to watch Eliza pulling in a Christmas tree. Once it was all in, they realized Bucky and Bree and Bonzo were also there, helping drag in the tree.

Zed knew what was coming. Addison had had a baby a little more than a month earlier and her hormones were still all out of whack. Not to mention their friends were awesome and amazing and sweet. They went out and bought them a _whole_ Christmas tree.

Zed pulled her into his side just as she started crying. He rubbed her back soothingly and moved her to the wall and out of the way of the tree.

"They bought us a tree," she cried. "How did we get such amazing friends?"

"We are amazing aren't we?" Eliza said with a grin.

Addison sniffed and nodded. She lifted her head and look up at her husband. "We're bad parents, Zed," she said in a sad voice. "We forgot Christmas!"

"We aren't bad parents," Zed said.

Addison nodded. "When didn't forget Christmas when Zenia was born."

"We— _you_ just had a baby," Zed stated. "In the last week we've gotten like, ten hours of sleep. Collectively. I don't know I haven't check. But we're both up all night because having two kids is really hard and my dad deserves a lot of credit for dealing with me and Zoey on his own. But you are an amazing mom, okay?"

Addison frowned. "I forgot Christmas," she muttered. "It's-it's too late! There's only a week I don't have time to decorate and but presents and make cookies and dinner and—"

"Relax, that's why you have us," Bree said. "When we were watching Zenia the other day we wrote letters to Zenia! And me and Bonzo went to the mall to buy her gifts!"

"Oh my god," Addison gasped. "Those are your Christmas presents though!"

"That's like saying this is our tree," Bucky said with an eye roll.

Eliza nodded in agreement. "It's just something we do for each other, Addy. Help out, especially when no one's asked for it."

"It's kinda why we're here," Missy said with a grin. "We've been conspiring against you. We've got decorations and baking supplies and Bree and Bonzo bought gifts for the kids. And all you two have to do is sit down, relax, and rest. We'll take care of it all."

"Oh my god," Addison cried, turning into Zed's side and crying again.

* * *

In the next few hours, Zed and Addison took a nap, we're coaxed into a family Christmas photo, and made cookies than anyone needed.

When it started getting dark, Missy and Dale decided it was time for them to return to Seabrook with the promise of visiting soon. Missy had made dinner before she left and Eliza and Bucky took care of Alexander while his parents ate.

"You _really_ don't have to," Addison told them for the sixth time.

"Addison, I love your kids," Eliza stated. "It's not I'm anywhere close to a little Alexander of my own anyway. Let me do this, okay?"

Addison just sighed and nodded. "Yeah okay. You're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Eliza."

"We're always next door, if you ever need a babysitter so you can get some sleep or something," Bucky said.

"We're across the street, if you ever need anything too," Bree chimed in.

"So that next time you don't forget another holiday," Eliza teased.

Zed glared at her. When Eliza noticed that Addison didn't seem to care all that much about her comment, she added, "Hey, it's not like anyone told you to have a baby so close to Christmas."

Zed couldn't help but laugh at the thought. His wife frowned at him and he explained, "It was a birthday present."

Addison gasped and hit his shoulder. "Zed!"


	7. Lights p1

**This is after the 'Mistletoe' prompt! Not technically a part of the Christmas fic collection but I was inspired so! Day 7: Lights! Of course, this is only part one because I wanna write more for this!**

* * *

Zed had taken down what he called the 'betrayal mistletoe' after Joshua had left. No one really complained, except Zed who spent the whole night whining to his wife. He had moved on by morning, or at least had stopped bringing it up.

Zander and Zenia were in two different schools, mostly because of the age difference. Zander's elementary school was about one mile west of their home while Zenia's middle school was about a mile east. Zed would take Zander to school and Addison would take Zenia, then the two of them would meet up at work.

Every morning when Addison would drop off Zenia, she'd ask, "What time do you wanna be picked up today?"

Usually Zenia would always say regular time and Zed would pick her up at three in the afternoon, after getting Zander. Instead, she said, "I have a meeting today so I think four thirty. But I'll let you know."

Addison raised an eyebrow. She looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror and asked, "Meeting for what?"

Zenia chewed her lip nervously. "Student council," she responded. "And I have to tutor kids to stay in NJHS."

Those two activities checked out. Especially since Addison remembered signing the papers for her to be in both of those clubs.

"Okay," Addison said. "Just remember we're decorating outside today. And if you and your brother finish up early we'll go to Seabrook to look at the lights."

Zenia nodded and Addison drove up to the drop off curb. She watched her daughter climb out of the car and exchange their usual 'byes' before driving off and to her work.

Zenia didn't let her know. Addison sat around doing her work while also waiting for her daughter to text her, telling her the time to get picked up. It never came, even after Addison texted her asking. She simply got **idk yet** in response, which was useless.

When Addison got home, she found her husband and son pulling the outdoor Christmas decorations from the garage. "I thought you were picking up Zenia?" Zed asked.

"She doesn't know when she'll be finished," Addison said with a shrug. "What's for dinner?"

Zed looked at Zander. "Tell your mother what you picked for dinner."

"I asked Daddy if we could go to your favorite restaurant in Seabrook and he said yes." Zander stated.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing we're going to Lillian's?"

Zed grinned and nodded. "Our children have not experienced the magical pizza of Lillian's Pizza by the Sea, therefore we must go before we look at the lights."

Addison rolled her eyes. "There's no way we're driving an hour and a half to eat dinner."

"But Lillian's is _so_ good," Zed whined. "And they don't have school tomorrow. We can even spend the night in Seabrook if you'd like."

"We aren't going and where would we even stay?"

"With Grandma and Grandpa!" Zander exclaimed. "Then we could visit _Gratzga_ and Auntie Zoey!"

Addison folded her arms. Her husband was grinning at her and her son looked so happy and hopefully. He gave her his best pleading, puppy-eyed expression.

She sighed and said, "We can go but we have to finish decorating before six."

Zander whooped excitedly and dropped the roll of lights, running to his mom and throwing his arms around her. "We can do it! Will you help us?"

Addison nodded. "You should go see if your Uncle and Aunt want to help too," she said, nodding her head next door.

"Okay!"

Zander ran through the yard to where Eliza and Bucky lived. Addison watched him for a second, then was pulled in by her husband. He kissed her forehead and said, "This so counts as alone time, Addy."

Addison giggled and tilted her chin up to pressed a short kiss to his lips. "You have an hour and a half to decorate the whole house," she reminded him.

"I know you secretly wanted to go to Seabrook," Zed said. "Zoey's in town. Oh, she asked if she could spend Christmas in our guest room."

"You mean the basement which is basically her room?" Zed nodded. Addison shrugged. "Sure. Now, I think we have some business to take care of before Zander gets back."

Zed grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. It was freezing out but neither of them cared. They hadn't had a chance to kiss like that in a few weeks, when Bucky and Eliza had taken their kids to a carnival for Zander's birthday (they had done more than just kissing then).

It last two, maybe three minutes. Then they heard Zander and Eliza shouting, "Ew!" and pulled apart. Zed held Addison against him and smiled at his son and friends.

"Get a room, how bout," Eliza teased.

"Or don't," Bucky said with a shrug. "Do they really need more babies?"

Zander furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do those things have to do with each other?"

Everyone looked around, looking for someone who might answer. "Let's get to decorating," Addison stated. "Bucky, you and me will do lawn decorations. Eliza, you can help Zed with the house lights. Zander, you can either come with me or Zed."

"You, duh!"

"Alexander," Zed gasped, feigning hurt.

Zander giggled and Zed let his wife go. "Last time I helped you with the roof lights you nearly fell off the ladder," Zander stated.

"Okay, you have a point," Zed said. "We gotta get started or we might not go to Lillian's!"

Bucky and Eliza gasped. "We're going to Lillian's!" Eliza exclaimed.

"No," Addison stated. "My family and I are going to Lillian's and we're spending the night in Seabrook so we can look at the Christmas lights. You two, don't have anywhere to stay tonight. Therefore, you cannot join us."

"If we find a place to stay can we come too?" Bucky asked hopefully.

Addison shrugged. "You have your own free will. Who am I to say no if you end up at Lillian's and ask to sit with us."

"Yes! We're going to Lillian's!"

"After we finish decorating!"


	8. Lights p2

**A/N: Part 2! And oh no, we've ventured into a part 3! Be on the lookout for it in two days because I wanna enjoy my Christmas tomorrow!**

* * *

The more decorations they put up, the more Addison worried. Zenia still wasn't home. She hadn't texted or called anyone, and she didn't like it when Addison made her share her location so she would never do it. Addison was tempted to go to her school and make sure she was there.

Unfortunately, Zed and Zander were determined to go to Lillian's (Zed more than Zander), and Eliza and Bucky we're determined to tag along. Only Zed knew that their daughter was still at school but he didn't seem worried about it. And he hadn't fallen off the ladder yet which was even better.

They had finished with the lawn decorations and Addison sent her son inside to pack an overnight bag. "Don't forget your toothbrush and underwear," she reminded him.

Zander nodded and ran off inside. Addison turned to her cousin and asked, "Are you seriously coming with us to Seabrook?"

"Duh," Bucky said. "Pizza and Christmas lights? It's like my prayers have been answered."

"Well you'd better go pack a bag. Or you could help me pack for Zed, because he'll never finish the lights in time to pack his own bag."

"Don't get into Mom-mode with me," Bucky teased. "I don't even know if I'm staying in Seabrook."

"Okay first I am always in Mom-mode," she stated. "Second, you have pets to worry about."

Bucky waved her off. "That's why we have Bree across the street."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Don't you think when she finds out we're going to Lillian's she'll want to tag along? Maybe with her family too?"

"We should just all plan a day to go back to Seabrook to eat at Lillian's," Bucky shrugged. "Or you should plan it. You've got this weird ability to plan things perfectly."

"It's my Mom powers." Addison said with a cheeky grin. "Now, I'm going to go pack three bags because my husband can't finish the lights in time to pack his own bag and I have no idea where my daughter is!"

"What do you mean you don't know where your daughter is?"

"She said she'd let me know when to pick her up and she hasn't and now it's getting late and she won't answer her texts or phone—"

Addison stopped when she caught sight of Zenia walking down the street. Bucky gave her a weird look and turned to see what she was staring at. "Who's that?" he asked, referring to the person beside Zenia.

Addison frowned, wondering the same thing. She watch as Zenia walked past Bucky's lawn, recognizing the other person to be Joshua Kelly.

"Oh _hell_ no," Addison fumed. Bucky glanced at her, his eyes widening in fear. He took a cautious step back as Zenia approached.

"Aw, you guys decorated without me," she whined. When she saw her mother's face, her lighter hearted demeanor crumbled. She looked at her uncle for an answer and he just held his hands up.

"Zenia, go to your room," Addison stated.

"But—"

Addison glared at her and Zenia squeaked, then rushed into the house. Addison took a deep breath, then said to Joshua in a much calmer voice, "Does your mother know you're here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure she knows you're on your way home. Have a good night."

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Necrodopolus."

He started his way down the street. Addison looked at her cousin, motioning for him to follow her. She made her way to the ladder Zed was on.

"Zed, get down here!"

Zed glanced at her and made his way down the ladder. He could tell from her tone of voice she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Bucky, you can help Eliza finish, can't you?"

"Of course."

Zed followed his wife inside, taking their winter coats off and leaving them by the door before heading upstairs. He didn't exactly know why she was so angry, but it was probably in good reason and he knew he had to support her.

Zenia is was stuffing clothes in a backpack when they got to her room. When she saw her parents she froze, then sat down on her bed.

It was rare that one of the Necrodopolus kids was in trouble enough to be sent to their room. But for it to come from Addison? That was scary. Addison was usually moral support for her husband.

"Anything to say?" Addison asked.

"I'm sorry."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "For what?" She knew Zenia was just apologizing to lessen the blow, so she would catch her not knowing why she was even in trouble.

"I-I dunno," Zenia admitted. She looked at her dad for support, who just looked at her expectantly.

"It's nearly six o'clock," Addison stated. "You don't call, you don't text. No one knows where you are! And then I find out you're with a boy!"

Zed raised an eyebrow at that. "We didn't get you a phone just because, you know," he stated.

"I've been texting and calling you for _hours_!"

"Do you plan on explaining yourself?"

"Well?"

Together, Zed and Addison were a parenting force to be reckoned with.

"I-I'm sorry," Zenia apologized. "Time just got away from me. I swear I was where I said I would be."

"Where was that?"

"Student council," Zenia said. "A-and tutoring."

Both her parents narrowed their eyes at her. "Who were you tutoring?"

Zenia looked down at the ground. "…Josh."

"You know what?" Addison decided. "We'll finish this tomorrow. We're spending the night with your grandparents so get ready. And don't you dare think you're off the hook."

She turned to leave, then stopped and went back, grabbing her daughter's phone off the bed. "You will not need your phone to enjoy the Christmas lights in Seabrook."


	9. Lights p3

Seabrook was a little more than an hour away from where they lived during normal traffic. That stretched into two to three hours during rush hour, leaving them stuck in traffic halfway there.

Zander had busied himself with a book that was half written in comics that both his parents and teacher agreed on. Zenia would be on her phone if it wasn't sitting with Addison's in the cup holder up front. Zed and Addison were both fine with listening to the radio and sitting in silence.

Until Zenia asked, "Why can't I hang out with Josh? You guys were fourteen when you met."

"I was fifteen," Zed argued.

"You need to tell us where you are," Addison stated. "You can't just run off doing whatever you want. You're a kid."

"You're acting like you never snuck out before."

Zed bit his lip to keep from laughing, remembering every instance Addison had snuck out. "I wasn't sneaking out at thirteen," Addison argued. "And things were different when I was a kid. I snuck out to spend time with Zombies because it was socially acceptable yet."

"And she was fourteen," Zed added. "Which you're not."

Zenia just huffed in response. "Why can't I just…just like him and hang out with him without everyone being so weird? Who did you like when you were my age?"

"No one," Zed stated. "I lived in the barrier, and everyone around me felt like my family. Liking them felt…weird."

"Not you! I'm talking about Mom."

"It's not about who you like, it's the fact that you were off doing who knows what for hours! You _have_ to tell us where you are, Zenia. You know this."

"But—"

"This isn't up for discussion," Addison interrupted. She turned around and looked beyond her seat to address her daughter. "What you need to understand is that there's a lot of people out there who still hate Zombies. You may not look like a Zombie but your Z-Band is a dead giveaway. And those people who hate Zombies are _bad_ people."

Zander looked up at his mother with a scared and worried look. He may be eleven but Addison and Zed tried their best to preserve his innocence, especially since Christmas was coming soon. Addison sighed, knowing she would have to explain further and it could just get worse.

"You guys know that there are humans who don't like Zombies," she said. "Some of them sit and judge and say mean things. Other do mean things, that are really bad."

"It's part of the reason why we don't live in Seabrook," Zed added. "A lot of Anti-Zombie humans are in Seabrook."

"Do Grandma and Grandpa hate Zombies?" Zander asked.

"Um, it's complicated," Addison shrugged. "My Grandpa was half deaf because before the Z-Band, a Zombie but his ear off. So my mom wasn't really a big fan of Zombies."

"What about Grandpa?" Zenia asked.

"No one really liked Zombies before the integration," Addison explained. "Yes, even me and even Uncle Bucky. But that was more than twenty years ago. Your grandparents love you guys—"

"But not Zombies," Zenia concluded with a knowing look.

Zed turned to look at her and said, "To be fair, at the very start of the integration their only daughter started dating a Zombie. And it's hard letting go of your only child—or oldest."

Zenia frowned, getting the undertone of what he was saying. "If seabrook hates Zombies then why do we always go to look at the lights?" Zander asked.

"Because the lights are pretty," Addison said. "Especially in Zombietown. And we would protect you guys. We always will. We never want anything bad to happen to you guys, which is why we do the things we do. Like have you tel us where you are all the time."

Zenia nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'm sorry Mom."

Addison smiled softly. "It's fine, just remember next time."

She turned back in her seat and let out a sigh. "Grandpa asked me if I wanted to track you guys' Z-Bands. Yours too, Zed."

"What?" Zed asked.

Addison nodded. "I told him no, just FYI. I could change my mind though."

"Don't do that Mom," Zenia said with a frown.

"Yeah Addy, that's creepy."

Addison just laughed.

When they finally got to Seabrook, Addison whispered a change of plans to Zed and texted it to Bucky. Zed drove them to Zombietown and parked just inside the barrier. "We're here!" Zed announced.

"Why are we stopped?" Zenia asked.

"We're going on an adventure," Addison said with a grin. "To see the best lights ever!"

Her and Zed got out of the car and waited for their kids to follow them. "I thought we were going to look at Christmas lights?" Zander asked as he made his way to stand beside Addison.

"We are."

" _I_ thought we were going to eat at Lillian's?"

"Bucky and Eliza are heading there now to get us a table," Zed said. "We wanted to show you guys something first."

Zed and Addison led the way to the old Power Plant. They walked past where Zevon still lived, making a wide circle to avoid him and anyone they knew. They were on a mission, after all.

"That sign says no trespassing," Zander pointed out worriedly.

"It's fine," Addison said. "We hung out here all the time. This is where I would come when I'd sneak out."

"Why?" Zenia asked.

"Zombie Mash," Zed and Addison both said.

"Zed, pick up Zander so he doesn't trip." Addison said.

"What about me?"

"You're not eleven."

Zed lifted up Zander who held onto him as they walked through the old Power Plant. They took the elevator down to the main dance floor.

"Woah."

Zed grinned at his kids. "This isn't even what we're showing you."

"What is this place?" Zenia asked.

"This is the Power Plant where the accident happened," Zed explained. "Then we made it into a party spot."

"Come on."

Addison led the way through the room and through the back until they had gotten to the Zombie Light Garden. Her and Zed looked to see the wonder on their kids' faces at the lights, all decorated with fake snow and white Christmas lights and decorations.

"What is this place?" Zander asked this time.

"A Zombie Light Garden," Zed said.

He glanced at his wife and made his way to the platform. Addison smiled at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

Zed chuckled and turned back to her, holding out his hand. "For a walk in the park."

Addison grabbed his hand and climbed up onto the platform. Zander looked over his father's shoulder at his sister and asked, "What're they doing?"

"I think they're reminiscing about the old days," Zenia whispered.

Addison giggled and turned to her daughter as Zed put Zander down. "We almost had our first kiss here," Addison said. "But the Zombie Patrol cane and we bolted."

"I left, Addison was taken home," Zed corrected. "Good times. Freshman year."

Zenia raised an eyebrow at her parents. "Did you guys sing?"

Both her parents nodded. "When you guys were babies we brought you here," Addison said. "And we sang to you. This is kinda our spot."

Zed wrapped his arms around Addison from behind and kissed the side of her face. Addison giggled and kissed his nose.

"Ew! Stop that!" Zenia complained.

Both Addison and Zed laughed. "Come on, we've got plans."


End file.
